


Steven looks hot in a skirt ngl

by Lovely_Cinnamon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, forfuckssakehelpme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Cinnamon/pseuds/Lovely_Cinnamon
Summary: Kevin is horny and saw Steven on stage in Sadie's dress.





	Steven looks hot in a skirt ngl

**Author's Note:**

> btw there are mentions of trans people do if you don't like that stuff then fuck you i hope you get ran over. for fucks sake i hate myself for writing this

Steven walked off stage, feeling confident. He just preformed for Sadie who was talking with her mother. He could see why Sadie loved that song so much. Sadie noticed him and waved, "Oh hey Steven! How'd it go? Really rockin' that outfit by the way."

Steven laughed at the last comment, "Heh, it went really well! Though I hope no one judges me for wearing," Steven twirled, "This."

"We'll beat em' up if anyone says anything," Sadie said, throwing a punch in the air. Steven laughed at her actions. Sadie looked back at Steven, "Seriously keep the outfit, I don't want it."

"Wow, okay," Steven said, fiddling with the bottom of the skirt. Steven decided to wear the panties too but the skirt was a bit too small for him and kind of see-through that it was kind of showing. Steven said his goodbyes to Sadie and started walking home.

It was dark, but the stars and moonlight was enough for Steven too see a bit. The skirt felt way too good on him and Steven enjoyed the thought of wearing more girly clothes. Could he really be transgender? I mean, he could pull off a girly voice but... He paused, deep in his thoughts before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Steven turned around and saw a boy, kind of tannish but not really, dark brown hair and dark eyes. (it was Kevin but I don't think Steven knew Kevin in this episode.)

"H-hi sir, could you please get your hand off me?" Steven said, stuttering a bit at the contact. The guy smirked, "Since when did you tell me what to do my pet~?

Steven shivered at his words. What does he mean by pet? Steven shifted his eyes to the floor, "W-wha?"

The man chuckled, pinning Steven against the nearest wall. He slid his hand up Steven skirt, squeezing his ass. Steven squirmed in the man's grip and he squeaked, "W-what are you d-doing?"

"You'll be screaming in a few minutes kitty~" The man said, picking up Steven. Steven panicked, struggling to get out of the strangers arms, "Let me go! Please I don't want to go with you! No!"

The man shoved two finger's in Steven's mouth and said one command, "Suck."

Steven didn't want to, but he was too scared and the man's voice was so powerful that Steven sucked on his fingers.

***

Steven was on a bed, he was scared out of his mind and he just wanted to go home. The man was back but he was shirtless, and he was holding a cup. He forced the cup in Steven's mouth and shoved it down Steven's throat. The drink was pink, creamy, and sweet. Steven drank all of it, desperately wanting more. All of a sudden he felt needy, he was sweating, squirming, something was wrong with his lower area and he didn't know what. Steven was panting and drooling, his face was hot and there was red across his cheeks.

Steven looked over at the man, "W-what did you a-ah~ D-do you me~?" 

"Do you know how babies are made, pet~?" The man asked, tilting up Steven's chin. Steven nodded, "A-at the w-wedding~ Wh-when they k-kiss mmph~! The w-woman gets pr-pregnant~"

"Heh, you sound cute kitty, but you're wrong. You'll learn today~" The man said, grabbing Steven's hips. He tore off Steven panties, "I'm keeping on the skirt, you look so sexy~"

Steven squirmed as the man lifted up Steven's leg, revealing Steven's asshole. The man ripped off his own jeans and poked his 11 inch dick near Steven's entrance.

The man stared Steven in the eyes, "My name is Kevin yet take my advice, only call me master~"

Kevin rammed into Steven as fast and hard as he possibly could. Steven bit his own finger and used his free hand to grip the bed sheets. It hurt as hell but god it did feel good also. Kevin stroked Steven's cheek, "Let me hear those beautiful moans of yours kitty~"

Steven stopped biting his finger before he probably ripped it off, and let out the loudest screams and moans ever, "H-Harder please~ I-I can take i-it all~ P-please Master~!"

Kevin pounded even further into the small pre-teen. Steven drooled and crossed his eyes, "A-ah~ Yes~ Yes!"

Steven screamed even louder and Kevin knew he hit Steven's prostate. He slammed into the area, hearing Steven's girly screams and moans. Kevin groaned loudly as he cummed into his pet and heard him scream, "KEVIN!"

Kevin stopped and death glared his pet, "What did you just call me?"

Steven's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He cupped his hand over his mouth, "W-wait I-im sorry I-"

Kevin command Steven to sit on his knees and Steven obeyed. Kevin forced his full 11 inches into Steven's throat. Steven gagged, closing an eye. He swirled his tongue around the dick. He started to cry and choke, it was hard to breathe, yet he knew his Master didn't care. Kevin came into Steven mouth and Steven sobbed as he swallowed the cum.

Kevin pet Steven as Steven passed out on the cum infested bed. He smirked as he watched his pet twitch on the bed slightly. Kevin kissed his pet's forehead then headed off to his room.


End file.
